


The Four Times Sigyn Said No (And the One Time She Said Yes)

by FrostWolfGirl



Category: Logyn - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Logyn - Freeform, Loki x Sigyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostWolfGirl/pseuds/FrostWolfGirl
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Completed drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Work un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine. Originally posted on tumblr and added here.
> 
> If this get received well, I may be convinced to expand this into a full length fic.

The first time Sigyn said no, they were nine years old and she’d said it to Thor.

“I can knock that bird down with my slingshot,” Thor said. He was two years older than them and already he was very tall. But Loki was slowly creeping up on him, even if he was thin. Sigyn was still small and always would be.

“No, you can’t!” Loki said. “That bird’s very far away Thor! You can’t hit it up there.”

“I can!” Thor huffed taking aim.

“NO!” Sigyn stomped her foot and made the bickering boys look at her over their shoulder. Thor looked amused, Loki looked worried. “Don’t hit the bird. That’s not a nice thing to do.”

“But…” Thor slowly wilted in his aim. “You could heal it…”

“That’s not the point! If you hurt that bird I’ll make sure you feel the pain!” Sigyn said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You can’t do that!” Thor snorted

“I can and I will, you oaf!” Sigyn disagreed.

“Maybe we should shoot at the targets instead…” Loki suggested and it was the only time in the history of ever that Loki diffused a situation before Sigyn.

When they were seventeen, she was sitting in a tree on the banks of a river, her feet were bare and her skirting was light and billowy. She swung her feet back and forth from the limb and smiled up at the sky.

“We should go swimming,” Loki suggested, though he made no movement to get up. He was laying on his back on the grass his arms behind his head, watching the clouds.

“No,” Sigyn said softly.

“No?” Loki blinked up at her. “How come?”

“Because I will sink,” she answered, looking down at her friend. “Vanir are too dense for swimming.”

Loki frowned at that idea. “Then how do you have a naval force?” he asked.

Sigyn blinked, her brow furrowing in confusion. “I… I do not know!” she replied in surprise. “It seems very silly for us to have a ship full of people that will sink.”

“We should tell them to come back,” Loki replied sitting up on his elbow.

They were unsuccessful in getting the navy recalled from the seas.

Six years later, Loki flew through her window and landed on her headboard. He had discovered how to change forms not too long ago and found this one to be the best.

“No, Loki…” Sigyn replied, hunched over her desk. She hadn’t even looked up, but what other bird would fly through her window unannounced?

Loki shifted instantly to lounging on his back on her bed as if he owned it. “Why not?” he asked.

“Not today, please,” she replied, not looking up. “I am late on this homework assignment.”

“Late?” Loki asked surprised. She was never late on homework! She was as much a perfect student as he.

“Yes. Late.” She said slamming her pencil on the desk and whirling to glare at him. “Because _someone_ had to go on an adventure last week and _someone_ had to get lost in the woods and _someone_ had to decide that would be a good time to play with the snakes and _someone just had to annoy them.”_

“It’s not my fault the snakes are easily annoyed!” Loki replied incredulously.

_“You poked the nest with a stick while it was on fire!”_

“I wanted to see what would happen…”

“WHAT DID YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN?” Sigyn threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

“I don’t know why you’re mad at me,” Loki pouted. “I didn’t _make_ you come get me.”

Sigyn groaned and turned to flop her head on the desk. Of course he didn’t make her! But how could she not? She acted without a second thought. Her friend was in trouble, her friend needed help and she was the only one that would run to his side except maybe Thor. But even Thor was getting tired of Loki’s stunts.

“You are my best friend, Loki,” she said into her arms. “I will always come help you when you are in trouble, but I cannot forsake my studies every day. I am behind and I hate that.”

There was a silence for a moment and Sigyn didn’t move. Loki knew she was right and honestly, he felt terrible that she was always the one that was coming to pick up after his messes. And at the same time, there was something nagging in his heart too. It wasn’t shame or sadness or even guilt it was something warmer than that.

“I’m sorry I made you mad,” he finally remarked softly, coming to sit next to her at her desk. “Here… let me help you get caught up…”

Even more years later, so many she’d lost count, she looked at him through a golden barrier. He’d always been thin, but he’d never been this thin. He’d never been so pale and empty and… lost.

“Go away,” he said absently.

“No,” Sigyn shook her head sitting outside his cell.

“Yes…” he hissed.

“Make me.”

Loki growled and glared at her as if he was trying to size her up. “You are lucky you’re outside the forcefield,” he taunted coldly. “I’ve grown in my powers since I fell off the Bifrost. You have no idea what I can make you do!”

“You don’t scare me,” Sigyn said softly. “You are just trying to push me out so that you have a reason not to feel. You forget I am more stubborn than you, old friend.”

“We aren’t friends…”

“We are,” she replied, getting comfortable. “You just forgot. It is okay, Loki. I will help you remember.”

“GO AWAY!” he roared.

“NO!” she roared back. “I can be louder than you, Loki!”

They glared at each other for a long moment before she broke first and smiled warmly. “Do you remember helping me with my homework?”

“Why would I ever help _you_ with your homework?”

Sigyn only laughed softly. “Now it is my turn to help you get caught up…”

****

Loki stood outside the cabin, his wild hair blowing gently in the breeze. He’d long since given up the idea of taking over the realms or being King, or even being right. There were far more simply things he required. One of them was the breeze on his face.

He didn’t look when he felt her next to him. He knew the feeling of Sigyn next to him. Instinctively, he reached out with his left arm and pulled her into his side. And like always she responded, leaning into him, wrapping her right arm around his waist.

“Storms coming,” he murmured, learning to read the clouds.

“Aye,” she nodded.

“We’ll be stuck here,” he said in the same soft voice, turning his head to bury his nose in her hair at the crown of her head.

“Oh drat,” Sigyn teased softly. “How terrible that will be. The two of us isolated from the rest of the nine realms and all the people in them. Just two old friends...”

Loki chuckled softly. He’d never believed he’d get here, and yet this was real life. He was free… he had his oldest and best friend at his side and no one to hunt for them now.

“Marry me…” he whispered to her hair.

There was a small pause as Sigyn’s grip on his tightened. She was silent for so long he was almost afraid she hadn’t heard him. Or worse, she had and she was trying to find an easy way of letting him down.

“Yes…”


End file.
